The Life of a Rose
by roxy-emzy
Summary: When Rose leaves Seattle Grace after a romance gone wrong she transfers to a new hospital in a small town with a population of 3120 people and meets someone she swears she has seen before.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all, This Story Came into my head as I was reading Eclipse and you will probably be able to guess which bit as I write more chapters. It was firstly going to be just a twilight fan fiction but then I figured out a way to incorporate Grey's Anatomy into it and it just completed the visual image. I am going to be completely loyal to Twilight and Grey's Anatomy, I really cannot understand how people can change the story lines. So the story lines from both book and TV show are NOT going to be changed at all. **

**I do not own the characters or Twilight or Grey's Anatomy just to let you know.**

As I drove the two hour drive from Seattle to Forks, it was very hard to not concentrate on the reason I had left. I shouldn't have messed with fate, in the end it was obvious that he loved her, but the real question was, had he ever stopped loving her? Did he ever love me? Or was I just the rebound girl? – Well, that's three questions, but they are all equally important.

I was going to miss him, his perfect hair, his voice, the way he was still able to crack jokes even though he had a person's brain exposed to the world on his table, the way he always said the same line before surgery, the way he walked around the hospital in his navy blue scrubs signifying that he was important – the head of neurosurgery for that matter. He was the perfect man and he used to be mine. However, I was never entirely sure that he had ever gotten over her.

The legend was hard to forget, and gossip raced around the hospital at a mile a minute. Every time something happened between those two it took about two minutes for the whole hospital to know. And after he chose to go back to her I knew that I was going to be a major victim to gossip if I stayed, hence why I had to leave. I couldn't take it, the way everybody looked at me, as if they sympathised but at the same time they thought I deserved it.

I decided to go far enough away that it would be easy to forget my old world but close enough that I could still see my mother once in a while without having to catch a plane – I knew that her health would deteriorate if I just left the face of the earth and never came back – so I was headed to be a nurse at forks community hospital.

The hospital had a great reputation and the surgeon at the hospital was one of the greats. Dr Cullen, I had asked a few of the nurses back home about him and they had told me he was an inspiration but most of all he was incredibly good looking, I really wasn't interested in that part, I had definitely had my fair share of good looking doctors. Weren't there any doctors on the earth that were at least average looking? Or was that one of the requirements to become a fully licensed surgeon?

Forks was a very small town with a population of 3120 people – well that not that small, but compared to Seattle it is tiny. – This meant that there were going to be a smaller amount of nurses and doctors. I'm not sure if this is better or worse, on one side, everybody will know everybody and want to know everybody's business which was exactly the type of thing that I was trying to run away from. While on the other hand because everybody knew everybody personally they would not gossip like they are looking at some freak show at the circus.

I had bought a house last week and now I was finally going to be able to see it. I had already seen it, I mean it would be very dumb to buy a house without seeing it, but now I was going to be able to see it as it was – my house. It was an old style house, just like most of the others around it, it was smaller than my old house, but definitely big enough for one person to live in without feeling claustrophobic. There were two bedrooms, a living room, a kitchen, a dining room and one bathroom which was joined to the laundry. Its size gave it character; it had the feel of a cottage in the woods from a fairy tale like Hansel and Gretel.

As I steered into the driveway I had the sudden realisation that I was home, this was going to be my home for however long I lived here, it was a comforting feeling. I sat there looking out the windscreen for a long time just taking it all in, the bright blue door, the slanted windows, the lopsided chimney, the over grown garden – I was going to have to do something about that – It all fit together perfectly.

I decided that I'd better get out and unpack my things, I was surprised that I could actually fit all of my stuff into my trunk, but that could be due to the fact that I spent half my time at the hospital which meant that I didn't have time for buying new things. It took me about three trips back and forth from my car to my house to get everything out and into my living room.

As I had lived with my mother, I couldn't take any furniture with me because it would still be in use at home, but my mother had kindly ordered some furniture to be delivered during the week, so I had a bed in one bedroom along with a wardrobe, there were two couches in the living room, a set of table and chairs in the dining room and all the different appliances in the kitchen as well. Yea, my mother really loves me. I really don't know how I am going to cope without her.

Instead of dwelling on the fact that I wasn't going to see my mother for three months, I read through the information pack that I had given two weeks ago when I had accepted the job at Forks Community Hospital. There was enough information here to last me all night, I really didn't understand why they needed to put so much information. So I decided to skim through it and look for the important bits. As I was skimming I saw a printed sheet with my hours on it. As I glanced at it I realised how packed my schedule had been at Seattle Grace, I guess that's what happens when you work at one of the leading hospitals in the country.

I was going to have so much free time on my hands, I was going to have to find a new hobby. Whenever I had had free time, which was very rarely, I would look through my Gran's Photo album.

She had lived in Portland as a girl in a very wealthy family, apparently she was extremely spoiled. She had been given a camera for her 12th birthday and then became obsessive with taking pictures of anything and everything. There were pictures of her family and friends, and there were a lot of pictures of her first crush (she had become quite obsessive). She later became a professional photographer after she decided she did not want to help out with the family business.

She had also kept diaries, but I was never a good reader so I had never touched those dusty old things. I think my mum still had them in a box in her attic somewhere, untouched since the day we put them there six years ago when we cleared out Gran's house after she died. I was really going to have to get that photo album off mum, she never looked at them. At least it would give me an excuse to visit her, but not right at the moment, I still had to get through a few weeks at work first.

**I know this Chapter is really boring, it is kind of an intro with no cliff hanger, but I am going to get to that. And I am not going to pressure you to review either; I really hate it when people tell you that you need to review their stories. So feel free to if you want to but I am not making you. Also I know exactly where this story is going and I know the ending, It would be funny if someone could figure out where the story is going.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter, hopefully it is a little bit more interesting. Unfortunately I do not own twilight or grey's anatomy. **

"Hi, you must be Rose, my name is Lucy, I'm the nurse in charge here. Welcome to forks. How have you been enjoying it so far?" I had just walked in the doors of the hospital and already I had people eager to meet me. This is so surreal.

"I must admit, I expected it to be quite different."

"Oh yea, how so?" She pushed. Lucy had short blonde hair and looked to be in her mid thirties, early forties at the latest. She looked decent at least.

"Well firstly I didn't actually realise how _small _it was going to be" At this Lucy just laughed

"Don't worry hon, you'll get used to it." I wasn't quite sure if this was supposed to be patronizing or comforting.

Just as she said this she bumped into another woman who looked surprised and slightly annoyed until she took in the person standing next to her. As soon as she did, she screamed "Lucy!" they hugged and both looked very excited to see each other. I guessed they had loads to talk about and by what she was wearing I suspected she would be another nurse.

"How did it go last night? Where did her take you? Was it Romanic? How was the food? Is he really as cute as he looks?...." the other woman was ranting on so fast I could hardly make out what she was saying. But by the sound of it she was asking about a date or something that Lucy had gone on last night. And by her eagerness to hear I would say that she was someone with a very low love life who needed to juice it out of others to make herself feel better. In my opinion, it was kind of pathetic.

When she had finally finished ranting, Lucy answered simply by saying "Now is not the time" as she gave a hint by flicking her eyesight to me and back.

"Oh, who's this?" The woman asked, quite set back that she could not get her answers.

"This is Rose; she has transferred from Seattle Grace. Don't you remember them mentioning her at the meeting last week?"

"He probably did, but I was way too preoccupied at the time, you know." She said this in a way as to make me think that there was something I was not supposed to understand.

She suddenly turned to me "Hey!" I jumped "have you ever heard of a doctor Sheppard?" Well, this was going to be awkward. I decided to play innocent.

"Yes, I do know of him"

"Have you seen his hair?" Why this? Why me? Why when I wanted to escape it had to come back to haunt me? What was I supposed to say? Should I rave like any normal person? Or should I play the 'I'm not attracted to him' card?

"I don't see him very often, but when I have seen him, he is wearing a scrub cap, so I really haven't looked at his hair in detail." That seemed like a reasonable enough excuse.

"Apparently they call him McDreamy there, he came here once, and he was my new obsession!"

"Soph, why do you always have obsessions with married men?"

"He isn't married anymore Lucy, he had an affair with an intern, she is so lucky." This was getting very awkward.

"Yes, yes, you have told me all of this before, do you want me to give you a summery?" please no! Lucy sighed and started her speech. "Ok, so he cheated on his wife with an intern then his wife found out and took him back but then he decided that he wanted to be with the intern, but then the intern nearly killed herself leading to your crazy phase, when he was dating. He ended up with some nurse, and you thought that should have been you." Ha she wanted to be me! That is not a walk in the park. "Did I get everything?" Lucy looked extremely bored.

"Wow, I think you did that time. Well done my perfect student" I don't think she understood how much both of us didn't care.

"Umm, anyway" Lucy attempted to divert the conversation "I have to keep showing Rose around." She turned her attention to me, "Rose let me give you the grand tour"

I followed her past the main reception desk and down a corridor, "sorry about Sophia, she gets a tad over obsessed with men. And as you could probably guess her newest obsession is Dr Sheppard. She saw him when she had to go with a patient who needed specialist treatment at Seattle Grace." She decided to change the topic, "This is one of the four wards; we don't have many sections obviously because we don't have that many people." I looked in one of the doors and there was an old woman in a hospital bed looking quite pale.

We kept walking down the corridor and then turned right, she stopped at a bright blue door just around the corner. "This is the nurses locker room, you can put your stuff in here," she patted a free locker.

"Thanks," I put my bag and change of clothes down.

"Hey Lucy! Did you hear about Charlie Swans daughter Isabella?" I turned around in surprise to see a young woman in her early twenties changing into her scrubs.

"No! What? He has a daughter?"

"Yea, apparently he used to live here with his wife like 18 years ago, like in the stone age and they had a daughter and then the wife left three years later and took the girl to Phoenix, she probably didn't like small town life. Anyway, the daughter is coming back to forks and she is in her late teens now."

I was starting to get really fed up with all this gossiping, that poor girl wasn't even here yet and already people were talking about her. I wonder what they had said about me.

"Wow, when is she coming?" Lucy was just as eager to hear all the goss, I sincerely hope I'm not the only one in this hospital who doesn't care.

"Soph told me she was coming either today or tomorrow, I wonder how she will like the rain, gosh she will be so tanned! Someday I am going to go there for a three month holiday down there and I am going to go brown."

"Keep dreaming Tyler" Lucy rolled her eyes.

Next Lucy took me to get my scrubs and other administrative stuff including my pager. She showed me around the rest of the hospital including the one operating room, the four wards and the supply closets. She had also introduced me to most of the staff. Once we were finishing our tour I heard a voice coming from behind us.

"I'll get onto that as soon as I check on Mr Ambridge, but thank you for your help Sophia" Lucy and I both turned around to look at the source of the voice. It came from a male who looked like he was in his mid twenties at the most. He had perfect blonde hair and a body that most women would die for. He would have fit in well at Seattle Grace.

"Dr Cullen, this is Rose, she is our newest member of the staff. She has transferred from Seattle Grace." Lucy introduced me in a way that sounded like she was having trouble keeping track of her thoughts and semi-hyperventilating in the process. I wonder if she will need a paper bag.

"It is nice to meet you Rose, How have you been enjoying Forks so far?" Dr Cullen asked politely.

I moved my eyesight so that I could answer him, I knew I was probably going crazy but I could swear that I had seen him before. But that would be impossible, I had never been here before. Unless he had come to Seattle, which was very unlikely as they would have no need for a small town doctor.

He was still waiting for my answer, and I had been gazing at him for about ten seconds contemplating whether I knew him or not. And to everybody else it would have looked like I had lost my train of thought because of his looks. Which was entirely false, I had become immune to good looking doctors over the past few months. They were always bad news.

"It has been quite pleasant so far actually, very peaceful."

"Well, that's good to hear. I am terribly sorry but I have to go sort out a few problems, It was nice meeting you Rose."

"See you later Dr Cullen"

The day went well, for the rest of the week I was going to be following Lucy around, so that I can get the gist of things. We started off by going to the emergency ward and I helped Lucy treat a patient who had had a consistent stomach bug for three days straight. The rest of the day was quite a blur, before I knew it I was home and bored again wishing I was at the hospital.

I could not recognise where I had seen Dr Cullen from, He just looked so familiar. This was going to bug me to no end; I needed to find out where I knew him from. Once I had a mystery to solve, I was hooked. I always got a kick out of solving it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is third chapter, I do not own anything.**

"Rose! Are you ok?"

Lucy's voice raced up the corridor behind me as I ran for the staff toilets. I was, all of a sudden, feeling nauseous and I didn't know why. Maybe I had food poisoning; maybe the banana I had eaten this morning had something wrong with it. Maybe I had caught the stomach bug from that patient yesterday, but the symptoms were all wrong. Tim (the patient) had had a constant fever for three consecutive days before he started throwing up.

There were a million reasons for why I could be nauseous, but the bigger concern was that I would have to go on sick leave on my second day at work. It would not go down well with anyone. I could not afford to have sick leave now, but I could not threaten the health of my patients either.

"Rose?" Lucy had followed me into the ladies toilets "Rose, what's wrong? Where are you? Oh." at this point in time I was crouched over the toilet bowl throwing up my breakfast.

When I emerged from the toilet cubical Lucy was leaning against the counter with a concerned but critical look on her face. "How are you feeling?"

I had to think about this, the nausea had come as quickly as it had left, and now I was feeling normal again. "Sorry about that, I don't know what that was. I was just feeling nauseous all of a sudden, but I am fine now." My attempt to reassure her failed.

Lucy laughed light heartedly. "Sure you are, but we better get you checked out before anyone else catches your disease."

Lucy and I walked down the corridor to the clinic where she checked my temperature. "Huh! Completely normal, that is so strange. Do you know what brought this on?"

"I have absolutely no idea, I haven't been sick, I haven't had a fever, I haven't taken any medication, I don't think I have eaten anything bad." I was ticking them off on my finger as I went.

"You couldn't be pregnant could you?" she suggested this in quite a sceptical way.

That brought me up short, I hadn't thought of that. But I couldn't be pregnant! That would be impossible! The last person I had a relationship with was Dr Sheppard and we had been very careful.

"I highly doubt it. That is nearly impossible!"

"Well, I am out off idea's, I am going to see if I can find doctor Cullen, Maybe he will know what is wrong with you."

Lucy left me alone in the clinic which gave me time to think. I couldn't be pregnant could I? I really didn't want to think about that. It just could not be. It would be some sort of sick joke, all I wanted to do was escape that former life and all was getting were crewel little reminders. I laughed to myself, next thing you know; Dr Sheppard would be turning up just to tease me. All I wanted was to move on!

"Alright rose, Lucy said you were feeling nauseous?" Dr Cullen said as he walked into the clinic. I felt the same shock as yesterday when he walked into the room, he looked familiar. I had definitely seen him before.

"Yes, I was. I have no idea why, but I didn't think it would be right to work until I got the all clear."

"That is very sensible of you. Now, have you been feeling sick at all in the past couple of days?"

"Not at all"

"Have you been drinking enough water?"

"Definitely"

"Have you eaten anything you shouldn't have?"

"Not that I know of"

"Are you on any medication?" he seemed to be ticking off on some mental list.

"Not at all," he did not look like he minded my sketchy responses.

"And last but not least, is there any possibility that you could be pregnant?"

Not again. "I don't think so; it is highly unlikely."

"OK, I cannot see anything wrong with you. But I think that you should take the day off, just in case. And we can see how you feel tomorrow."

"Are you sure I can't go back to work?" I really didn't want to go home; there was nothing there to do there.

"I do not think that would be wise, maybe tomorrow we will be able to find out what is wrong."

"OK, I guess I could start a jig saw puzzle or something."

"Alright Rose, hope you feel better. If you need anything I should be in my office, it has been quite a slow day today. Good luck with that jig saw puzzle."

I smiled "Thank you for all your help Dr Cullen" And with that I walked out of the clinic. I was going to be dead bored; there was nothing to do at home. What was I going to do with the rest of my afternoon?"

As I took in the last few glimpses of the inside of the hospital, I noticed a man, no a boy, walking very swiftly, with a determined look on his face, Heading straight for Dr Cullen's office. He looked like he might be in pain, but it was not my duty to make sure he was ok. I could have some life threatening disease. So I kept walking to my car.

On the way home I was still contemplating the reasons for the nausea this morning. There was one thing that was bugging me. I wanted to be one hundred percent sure that I wasn't pregnant, just so that I didn't have that nagging feeling in the back of my brain. So I stopped off at the chemist to buy a pregnancy test just in case.

**Is she pregnant or is she not?**

**OK, that is chapter three. I apologise for its lameness. And don't worry; the best is yet to come. I still haven't given much information about the main plot (which is not the whole pregnancy thing, that is the sub plot.)The main plot should be introduced in chapter 5.**

**NOTE: the guy who was rushing into Dr Cullen's Office was Edward about to ask for his car before he headed off to Alaska. I was trying to put some time frame on the story.**


End file.
